Water Slicer
by Mirtilo S
Summary: Juvia age como rocha às vezes, e não como água. Não penetra por minúsculas brechas, adaptando-se, moldando-se, evaporando e condensando. Não age como deveria.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail não me pertence, mimimi. Vai pra árvore de ameixas, vai...

Nossa querida Juviazinha dando uma de estrela.

.x.

Sentia o lado da coxa direita ficando cada vez mais duro, mais travado, mais gelado; logo não mais só essa parte do corpo. Parecia que cada pedaço de si estava virando gelo.

Aguentando a leve dor que sentia, respirou fundo; a atitude que iria tomar dali alguns instantes precisava de toda a sua coragem, não preocupação com o corpo que a cada segundo se tornava mais imóvel. Engoliu em seco, tentando manter-se parada. Impossível.

Gray notou Juvia se remexendo levemente ao seu lado. Encarou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se perguntando o que havia de errado. Juvia baixou os olhos, envergonhada. Inclinou-se levemente para a direita, trêmula, fazendo sua boca ir de encontro à bochecha de Gray - pois no último segundo o mesmo girou o rosto -.

A face que outrora estivera pintada de róseo passou a escarlate de uma forma quase assustadora. Sentiu os lábios petrificados no formato em que os moldou para o tal beijo; desesperou-se pensando que passaria o rosto da vida _fazendo biquinho. _Tratou de rapidamente olhar para o lado, a fim de consertar a boca, extremamente constrangida. Tal situação foi prontamente interrompida assim que seu corpo foi lançado para cima, devido a um outro membro da Guilda que sentara no banco que dividia com o amor platônico. Claro que não foi apenas um 'sentar', aquilo estava mais pra tentativa de destruição do pobre banco que só estava ali tentando fazer o seu trabalho. Passado o susto, notou que podia mover-se livremente de novo. Encarou o recém chegado, e o sorriso que estampava os seus lábios quase impeliu Juvia a sorrir também. Mas aí começou a ficar quente. Digo... Realmente quente.

Gray observou as duas pessoas sentadas ao seu lado, abismado. Natsu, como de costume, estava 'pegando fogo' enquanto a pele de Juvia começava a borbulhar. Em segredo, sempre se perguntou qual era o ponto de ebulição da moça. Apenas por curiosidade, claro.

A pobre criatura sentada entre as antíteses tentava, em vão, conter o coração batendo descompassado e enlouquecido; será que morreria assim, de ataque cardíaco, no auge dos seus tenros dezessete aninhos? Assim que começou a sentir a pele evaporando, notou que estava prestes a entrar em curto. Que sensação era aquela? Desde quando Natsu era tão... Quente?

.x.

Espero que não tenha deixado nenhum erro passar, e se tiver, espero que não seja grotesco. õ_o

A coisa não acabou. Achei melhor fechar com dois capítulos porque me pareceu manter uma... Sonoridade melhor(?) Mas vocês estão lendo! É. Lidem com isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, cá está o segundo e último capítulo. Divirtam-se.

.x.

Ok, isso já estava longe do normal. Assim que o garoto dos afeminados -hey!- cabelos rosa percebeu a gota de suor que escorria pela têmpora prontamente prestou-se a procurar uma fonte de calor. Encarou Juvia, abismado. Ela ia evaporar por inteiro! Aquela garota borbulhava emanando calor loucamente ao ponto de, pasmem, Natsu querer abraçar Gray. Não iria, é claro. Iria é salvar a alma daquela criança, antes que ela esvaísse janela afora. Agarrou-a pelos ombros, chacoalhando a menina-chuva pra frente e pra trás. "Juvia... Está muito quente!"

Num estalo, ela pôs-se de pé, alarmada. Observou verdadeiramente o Dragon Slayer pela primeira vez. Notou o desenho bonito do maxilar, coberto por uma finíssima barba. Prestou atenção no desenho da boca, nariz e olhos como se quisesse guardá-los sempre na memória.

O quadro de Natsu logo ficou pronto em sua mente. Sem rosas e tons românticos, dessa vez. Se tivesse de fazer um fundo para esse quadro, ele teria tantas cores quanto possível. Natsu era difícil de se prever e entender. As cores se misturariam e sobreporiam sem pudor algum.

Enquanto a garota fazia arte mental, Gray afastou-se dali, incomodado pelas atitudes dos companheiros. Juvia comia o Dragon Slayer com os olhos enquanto ele a encarava de boca aberta, arfante, suado.

'Muito quente?' Verbalizou enfim.

Natsu acenou com a cabeça confirmando.

Lentamente a menina-chuva conteve os impulsos naturais que a acometeram sem que ela entendesse o porquê. Deixou-se voltar à temperatura ambiente, claramente agradando o garoto a sua frente.

'Isso, mas preciso de mais frio.' Num impulso, ele ficou novamente de pé e a abraçou. O calor começou a correr mais uma vez nas veias de Juvia, mas um suspiro seguido de uma reprimenda pela parte do que a abraçava fizeram-na baixar ainda mais a temperatura da água. Natsu sorria, satisfeito, colando seu corpo ao de Juvia. Era a primeira vez que sentia frio. Os pelos dos braços se arrepiaram e algum tipo de calafrio passou por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o tremer. Juvia manteve-se imóvel, com medo de afastá-lo. Toda vez em que tentou ficar mais perto de alguém, a pessoa se foi como se a garota o sufocasse. Dessa vez, deixou-se estar.

Afora os membros que por ali estavam, estáticos vendo o desenrolar da cena (menos Charle, que observava o abraço como previsível) ainda tinha Lucy no bar, conversando banalidades com Mira; assim que um risinho partiu dessa, virou-se na direção do olhar da agora-não-demônio, curiosa sobre o motivo do riso. Não estava preparada para a cena com a qual se deparou.

Juvia permanecia com os olhos arregalados, deliciada pelo primeiro abraço com intenções românticas (era no que ela piamente acreditava) que recebia, enquanto Natsu ria, abobado, com a sensação do frio.

"Há, já sei!" Ele bradou, contente com a conclusão. "Vou te levar pra casa, pra minha casa".

Inúmeras cenas de casório passaram pela mente de Juvia. Sentia as pernas bambas; dali a pouco viraria água de vez. Ainda mais certa do casamento ficou quando Natsu a segurou no colo, uma mão na parte de trás dos joelhos e outra na nuca.

(Os presentes se encaravam, discutiam e faziam apostas sobre a duração do romance. Lucy levantou-se com pressa e assim que cruzou a porta principal da Fairy Tail as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto).

Natsu saiu também apressado, carregando Juvia, com Happy que até ali assistiu a cena quieto seguindo em seu encalço após um animado "Aye, sir!".

.x.

Após finalmente chegarem, pôs a moça no chão, segurou suas macias mãos e murmurou, lentamente:

- Juvia... Você quer ser meu ar condicionado?

.x.

A destruição foi completa. Perda total. Sequer as cuecas de Natsu sobreviveram ao ataque furioso; aliás, foram as mais danificadas. Juvia deixou-o lá, nu (afora o cachecol que se mostrou a prova de estragos) totalmente arrebentado. Com a cara na poeira. Caído na posição em que Napoleão perdeu a guerra. Os braços ficaram esparramados como dedo de pé que nunca entrou em bota. Pelo susto, o rosto ficou mais branco que perna de freira. A cena toda era horrível, mais feia que sapato de padre.

.x.

Não muito longe, Juvia andava em uma área afastada do centro, procurando sossego, ou alguém para matar. Sim, matar parecia uma ótima ideia. Diversas cenas do Dragon Slayer morto surgiram para ela como fotos, cada uma sendo devidamente apreciada e acompanhada de um sorriso maldoso. Porém, tudo se desfez quando viu uma amiga sua chorando.

Antiga rival, é verdade, mas agora amiga. Lucy queria Gray, e Juvia não mais o amava. Juvia não amaria mais ninguém. Colocou a mão de leve no ombro da loira, a qual estremeceu de susto. Olhou a garota de cabelos azuis sentado ao seu lado, ficando ainda mais triste.

"Como foi com o Natsu?" Perguntou, deprimida.

Juvia deu de ombros, conformada. "Desisti dos homens."

Esperava um olhar de confusão, perguntas e mais perguntas sobre o que raios aconteceu. Pois bem, a confusão até passou pelo rosto de Lucy, mas logo um sorriso puro foi aparecendo gradativamente nos lábios dela.

"Desistiu dos homens?" Perguntou de forma... Safadinha!

"Pois eu também, Juvia, eu também".

Encarou a loira intrigada, mas quando sentiu a aproximação não fez perguntas, não teve receios. Novamente, deixou ser. Como água, moldou-se, adaptando-se ao ambiente que a abrigava.

Lucy sorriu.

.x.

Cara... O que eu posso dizer? Nem eu planejava isso. Era mesmo pra ser NatsuxJuvia, não sei como isso ocorreu. G_G'

Mesmo assim, espero que tenha agradado a todos. Beijos, nenéns.

(Reviews?)


End file.
